


Pretty Little Nightmares

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Series: Whump Challenges [3]
Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Killertale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: 'Don't look', 'I can't take this anymore', 'I'm sorry. I didn't know', 'Run. Don't look back', 'Take me instead', 'Who are you?', 'You have to let me go', Accidents, Allergies, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Feels, Babybones (Undertale), Bad Sanses | Nightmare's Gang (Undertale), Beating, Betrayal, Blindness, Broken Bones, Brotherly Angst, Buried Alive, Burns, Cancer, Captivity, Car Accidents, Crying, Dehydration, Drabble Collection, Fainting, FebuWhump2021, Fever, Ficlets, Field Surgery, Gang Violence, Hallucinations, Hiding Medical Issues, Homelessness, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Illnesses, Impalement, Impaling, Imprisonment, Injury, Injury Recovery, Insomnia, Just general sufferingTM, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Mentions of Cancer, Mind Control, Nausea, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partial Mind Control, Poison, Poisoning, Possession, Protectiveness, Recovery, Rescue Missions, Self-Sacrifice, Sleep Deprivation, Stabbing, Torture, Truth Serum, Unconsciousness, Undertale Genocide Route, Vomiting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: A series of drabbles designed to put my favorite monsters and their friends through the wringer for Febuwhump 2021. It's going to be a long month =) AU's are in chapter titles!Day 28: "You have to let me go"
Series: Whump Challenges [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947124
Comments: 46
Kudos: 104
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	1. Mind Control, UT

_This can’t be happening. This shouldn’t be possible_.

“That expression,” Papyrus sneered, voice not his own, mouth warped into a crooked smile. “That’s the expression of someone who is at a loss for what to do! Isn’t this far more interesting, Sans? This poor idiot always _wanted_ to be more useful.”

Gangly bones on puppet strings dragged a step forward, tracking dust. Stiffening, Sans clenched sweaty hands in his pockets. “Pap, this isn’t you. You’ve gotta fight, bro—fight _it_ , not me. I know you can. You can break outta this!”

“Oh, but does he _want_ to? Does he wish to return to a world where all of his friends have been butchered by his hands?” The demon giggled through a tight throat that wasn’t theirs, gesturing indicatively to the tears welling in their eye sockets. “It seems not!”


	2. "I can't take this anymore", US

Papyrus knew Blue was miserable; he was aware of that from the start, tentatively patting his back as he retched into a bowl. It was the worst Papyrus had seen him: restless and quivering, magic smeared down his burning face, but it was only when his sockets bubbled with tears that control truly slipped from their fingers.

“I can’t take this anymore…” he warbled, curling around his bowl.

“Oh, no, no, it’s fine! You’re just fine, okay?” Pap winced at his own faltering. Blue was always the big brother and caretaker; he knew how to console by instinct—a luxury Papyrus wasn’t granted.

“I’m _sorry_ , I’m not meant to be so weak. It—It simply _hurts_ and I want it to stop!” Sans’ shoulders rolled as he stifled a wet, exhausted gag. “When is it going to stop?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, bud, it's not going to stop until March ^^"


	3. Imprisonment, UF

“Get your hands off him! _I’ll kill you!_ I’ll tear you apart! I’ll rip your spines out through your throats _piece_ by _piece!_ ” Thrashing and flailing against the manacles dampening his magic, Red vibrated with helpless rage. Screaming was the 1 HP runt’s only line of defense—screaming, and his brother’s body.

Papyrus was _durable_ , their captors had reminded him with glee. Papyrus could take punishment meant for both of them. They had bound him to the door of Sans’ cell, put him on display for a horror show. Scuffed face mashed against the unforgiving bars, Papyrus had locked wild, desperate eyes with him and by some miracle Red had understood his need.

Make a scene, holler himself hoarse until it was over. With Sans creating enough noise, the brutes wouldn’t be given the satisfaction of hearing Papyrus cry out.


	4. Impaling, UT

“Hh… _He-elp_ …Please, somebody… _Somebody_ …”

Labored, wet gasps slipped from Undyne’s throat in stops and starts. Tears spilled freely down her ashen face as no one had ever seen—and as far as she knew, no one ever would. There wasn’t a soul around to overhear her whimper as she pawed feebly at the shining spear pinning her to the cave wall.

The wound was wet and grainy to her trembling touch. Dust? Blood, somehow? This was how all of her dreams would come to an end—a mistimed ricochet, a stupid accident of her own making? The echo flowers were still repeating that sickly crunch of impact and her shriek of agony. How could _that_ be her legacy?

Pity, regret, rumors of suicide would stalk her memory. What would Asgore think?

“Hh…Hnnh…H- _Help me!_ ”


	5. "Take me instead", UT

“Please, don’t hurt us! D-D-Don’t hurt Frisk!” Alphys choked out, cowering under the aim of the gunmen. Undyne snarled beside her, swearing she would kill every last one of them.

“Have you no pity?!” Toriel implored desperately. “They’re just a child!”

“Not just that. This kid’s an _asset_ ,” the leader countered with a grin as he twisted Frisk’s arm back, earning a strangled gasp that made the monsters stiffen. “An ambassador to the people makes for quite a bargaining chip!”

“Take me instead.” Asgore’s voice, while low, still held the authority to draw every eye. Toriel reeled back, clearly stunned. Undyne paled and Alphys shivered. The king didn’t flinch. “If your quarrel is with my people, I am the most valuable bargain you will find. I will surrender myself if you release them without harm. Take me.”


	6. Insomnia, UT

“Pap, you need to get some sleep.”

“Sleep?! Nyeheh— _heh!_ The Great Papyrus has no time for sleep! I am taking initiative! The kitchen needs to be cleaned, which, as you see, I am very busy doing! Once I’ve finished here, there is snow to shovel! I can’t have my puzzles in anything less than p-peak condition. If—If there is a surprise inspection—”

“Papyrus!” Sans barked, shortcutting to get a handhold on him. He was swaying dangerously, wet sponge slipping through quaking hands. “Take it easy! You’re as pale as Napstablook…”

“It won’t stop.” His brother seemed so hollow suddenly, eyes glassy, every word fainter than the last. “My head. My mind just won’t stop _racing_.”

Squeezing his arm, Sans shifted indicatively toward the stairs. “Let’s see if I can help you find the finish line, okay?”


	7. Poisoning, US

“…tay with me, Undyne! Focus…my voice! Hold on!”

Sprawled amidst the fallen shards of her coffee cup, Undyne weakly sought after the source of the barked orders. Her eyes were stinging with sweat, smoke and colors.

Smoke…It meant that Papyrus was with her. That realization should have come as a relief but already she was struggling to draw a proper breath; the smoke that always clung to him made her gag and gurgle. “P’y—rus—”

“Right here, I’m right here!” A hand darted in and out of her vision, swiping strands of hair away from her clammy forehead before working at her collar, relieving its pressure on the gills underneath. Rash-like, bubbling burns followed the poison’s trail down her throat. Papyrus’ soul seized at the sight. “Help’s coming, honey, just stay with me.”


	8. "This is no time to sleep", UF

_Stop, just stop panicking! Panicking makes it worse! He’ll get real pissed off if he thinks you’re mother-henning_ , Red reminded himself, almost praying for it. “Pissed off” would be a vast improvement on Papyrus’ current state: limp, loose and silent. Aside from slurred, fluttery breaths, he barely stirred under Red’s hands.

“Boss! Hey, hey, this is no time to fall asleep,” he coaxed anxiously, hands twitchy as he reached to tip Papyrus’ drooping head back up. “Boss? Can you hear me?”

Whatever they had done to him, whatever magic they had used, he was neck-deep. His eye sockets were empty, his face glazed over. Senseless. _Lifeless_. Sans swallowed hard at the sight of it. Never mind Papyrus hearing him, did he even recognize him?

“Pap, it’s me. It’s Sans. I’m right here. I…I came to rescue you.”


	9. Buried Alive, UT

She shouldn’t be so warm right now, not in the midst of all this snow, Alphys realized distantly. How long had she been here? By some streak of genius—rather, what _seemed_ like genius to her blurred, irrational mind—she had burrowed, burying herself in the nearest rock-studded snowdrift. It was as safe a hideout as any against the storm of swirling wind and her own thoughts: her fight with Undyne, kicking the door closed behind her, wading through the elements without her coat…

Solitude was more familiar, less miserable. Burying herself and her problems made her safe. With a shallow, sluggish sigh she coiled her tail closer around her. It seemed awfully heavy, dragging against the ice, but she couldn’t quite _feel_ it.

When she was this exhausted, darkness creeping up her back, she couldn’t feel anything.


	10. "I'm sorry. I didn't know", US

“What happened? What did you do to him?!” Blue yelped, dodging past the startled Faun toward Papyrus’ prone form. “Brother!”

“We were just playing around. I didn’t think it was that bad!” Faun protested.

“Accident! M’fine, m’fine…” Papyrus whimpered, though the tears rimming his eye sockets betrayed him. Blue’s soul filled his throat as he noticed the skewed bow of Papy’s leg, amber magic pulsing weakly along the seam of the break. _Oh, stars_.

“You were ‘playing around?’” Blue gasped, anger and panic warring as he rounded on their friend. “Playing around?! Look at this! You might have killed him! Papyrus only has 1 HP! With your manhandling, he could have fallen down!” An irrational and unkind exaggeration, but it struck proper fear into Faun.

“Hey, I’m sorry! I-I didn’t know!”

“Go get help! Now, _please!_ ”


	11. Hallucinations, UT

They weren’t really there. Reality should have stung like icy water, but in Toriel’s fevered state all she held was hazy relief at the sight of her children. As much as she tried through the wracking coughs, she couldn’t call out their names. Bless them, they lingered still, consoling her.

Bravery was clambering over blankets, hovering eerily over the foot of the bed. Perhaps he was trying to jump up and down on it, as he had that first night. Nearby Integrity spiraled and spun, dust motes drifting from her tutu. Justice was laughing; his giggle was Toriel’s very favorite. Patience and Kindness didn’t stray far from her, their hands smoothing the pillows and her damp, muggy fur. She couldn’t help but shiver.

“ _Hold on_ ,” Perseverance whispered.

“ _Stay determined_ ,” Chara muttered.

“ _We love you_ ,” Asriel promised, his eyes like stars.


	12. "Who are you?", UT

“… …No harm,” Grillby soothed, hands stretched placatingly toward the wary blue eyelights staring him down behind the garbage bins. “No fear… …Who are you?”

“Sorry, but I’m not giving it back, mister!” the boy announced stubbornly, referring to the soggy, crumbling burger he held. “You’re not eating it! It’s—” He and Grillby both tensed as he was interrupted by a shrill, wheedling whimper. He shrank back, speaking in an urgent hush. “No, no, stop, it’s okay! Shhh, I’m sorry for yelling!”

“Child… …” Grillby murmured, soul sinking as the boy stuffed the burger away. It was replaced in his arms by a scrappy swaddle of cloth and paper, which he snuggled fiercely into the folds of his filthy jacket as it sobbed.

“Y-You’re not gonna eat it, mister,” he asserted again. “We need it more than you do.”


	13. Hiding Injury, KT/DT

Killer’s hitched, trembling breaths could be excused as fatigue. After their loss to the Star Sans, admitting weakness in front of Nightmare would be ill-advised; he and the others stood by in obedient silence.

 _Swallow it. Smother it_. Killer was supposed to be better than this, stronger than these roaring surges of pain that clawed through his ribs into his soul and made it heave for mercy.

Mercy wouldn’t be found. His next shallow wheeze brought with it an audible and tangible _crunch_. He choked up, a soul beat faltering, and the world drained to gray.

“Killer?” Through the haze he couldn’t make out which voice that was, and all he could muster in response was a low moan as he buckled. The last he could make out was dripping blackness: a tentacle shooting out to catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The key word was " _hiding_ " an injury, Killer, but I guess what would a hidden injury be without a dramatic reveal? XD


	14. Allergies, UF

“It seems your feeble body continues to fall short of monstrous standards!” Papyrus snorted, though it held less derision and more wary curiosity as he studied the human, who was rubbing their red, puffy eyes. “What _is_ wrong with you, exactly? Why are you weeping?”

“You get hurt somehow, kid?” Red questioned. With a congested sniffle they shook their head uncertainly. “Well, then, what’re those bumps all over your arms? What’d you do to get those?”

“Nothing consequential has happened! They’ve spent the last twenty minutes becoming acquainted with Doomfanger, but I don’t see how—”

“ _Hhchu!_ ” Wincing deeply, the human ducked to muffle the next violent sneeze in their jumper. “ _Hhhchu!_ ” On the couch cushion behind them, Doomfanger glowered and hissed at the disruptive noise.

“Dumb cat,” Sans groused, leaning over to shove him onto the floor.


	15. "Run. Don't look back", UT

“Are you offering a hug of acceptance?” Papyrus ventured, uncertain nerves easing as the human grinned. “Wowie! My lessons are already working! I, Papyrus, welcome you with—”

A menacing whine of charge cut him off, followed by roaring thunder and lightning that tossed him right off his feet. When he came to his senses a few moments later, his bones were steaming, jittering with the magical remnants that stung the air. “What…?” Bolting dizzily upright in the snowdrift, he gaped at his brother’s back. “Sans, w-what are you doing?!”

“Bro, you need to get out of here now,” Sans growled as the human thrashed against his cage of blue bones.

“But I was reasoning with them! We can still—”

“No time! _Please_ , Papyrus, just shut up and go! Undyne’s waiting for you. Run! And _don’t_ look back.”


	16. Broken Bones, US

“Please, humans, I don’t understand why you’re so angry with me! Let’s not fight. Tell me what I can do to help! My—My offer of friendship still stands— _Aagh!_ ”

Their rebuttal came in the form of a metal-knuckled fist. Blind agony sent Blue sprawling to the pavement and then there were hands rolling him over, wrenching his arms back to bind them. _No!_ What had he done wrong? What had he said?! Past a skewed, scorching jaw he gargled wordless terror, writhing against their hold.

“Stay still, freak!” snarled the one stripping him of his armor and boots.

“Break ’em,” another barked over the din. “Can’t have him scarpering off!”

Blue didn’t have time to comprehend the order. All he could process was the crashing, the _crunching_ , and his own deafening screech as his feet and ankles splintered.


	17. Field Surgery, UT

“Forgive me, darling, forgive me,” Toriel chanted, an urgent mantra to stave off her guilt as she eased her husband down under cover of foliage. Asgore groaned at the jostling, an achy, exhausted rumble as he let his head fall back.

“Nothing…to forgive…so long as you are safe.”

Toriel offered a strained laugh. “You ensured that, you wonderful fool. I wasn’t helpless! I could have defended myself but you…” Panic surged through her as she found the felling wound. It was grisly to behold, gaping open through snarled, matted fur. “Oh, Asgore, I don’t know that I can mend this! You need a unit of true healers—”

“No…I can fight on. I must,” he insisted, groping shakily for his girded belt. “I only need something to bite down on…while you use your cleansing fire to close it.”


	18. "I can't see", UT

With a rush of air and a weighty crack, Sans’ world had turned inside out. Agony hammered through every inch of his skull before fading into a wave on his spine. He couldn’t move; he had no idea where he was in time and space. All he registered were echoes in the dark.

“Sans! Brother, are you alright?!” Papyrus’ voice shrilled, the equivalent of an ice pick slammed into his socket. With a deep wince he swam through the fog, following the discordant tune of “That human barged through like a madman! I’m so very sorry, I wasn’t fast enough to catch you!”

“S’…okay…S’fine.” Gathering himself, Sans found the willpower to stir, blinking half-lidded eyes in the hazy blackness. Weren’t they out on a bright, bustling street just a minute ago? “Pap, where…are you? I…I can’t see…”


	19. Sleep Deprivation, US

“Sit up, Papyrus! If you don’t stay awake, they’ll punish you! They’ll punish us both,” Blue hissed with a jarring shake to Papy’s shoulders. He hated causing him further pain but if their captors returned and found him asleep, the consequences would be dire. Papyrus’ haggard gaze was barely tracking him anymore.

Blue had beseeched them, _promised_ he could keep him alert, if only they let them stay together. They agreed too readily, amused to see Sans become the torturer in his brother’s eyes. Papyrus croaked pitifully at his rough treatment.

“Bro…stop, please, m’so _tired_. M’begging you, just…wanna close m’eyes for a _second_ …”

“I know. I’m so sorry, Papy.” Blue’s hand trembled as he drew back. “I—I just can’t let that happen.”

Papyrus’ yelp of betrayal when he struck him would be burned into his memory forever.


	20. Betrayal, UT

“What on earth are you doing?!”

Flowey couldn’t help but snicker at Papyrus’ expression of incredulous horror. It never got old. “What does it look like I’m doing, silly? I’m gonna kill your brother!” He wrung Sans’ limp form out for emphasis, a vine flicking the fresh crack in his skull. “I _finally_ caught him off guard and gave him a little ‘knock-knock’ joke of my own with that pet rock of his, haha! Oh, that was satisfying!”

“You’ve hurt him!” Papyrus gasped, slow on the uptake as always. “Why would you— _How_ could you?! I-I thought you were my friend!”

“I _am_ your friend, Papyrus. I’m doing you a favor; I’m taking the trash out! Won’t it feel so freeing?”

“Let him down this instant!”

“…And what are you going to do if I don’t?”


	21. Torture, UT

“It’s been a while since you had a drink, eh, Gilly?” the human remarked, idly fanning himself as he paced the room.

Baring her teeth around the rough gag, Undyne mustered the strength to rattle her chains. She could do little else. The dizzying heat lamps had been on for an eternity. Blisters had peeled open across her body, burning with sweat, but even that moisture would fail eventually.

There was a cool bottle sloshing in the man’s hand. “What matters more to you, your life or your loyalties? I don’t think you’ll last long like this.”

She sneered, a hoarse chuckle in her parched throat, and he feigned a sigh. “Well, if that’s what you’ve decided—I suppose I’ll have to hand this over to the team waterboarding your lizard friend. _She_ doesn’t have gills, does she?”


	22. Burned, UT

“… …Hurt you!”

“It—It was an accident! _Nngh_ —If I c-couldn’t stand the heat, I wouldn’t be in the kitchen.” To her credit Muffet tried to laugh but it couldn’t mask the quaver of pain in her voice as she cradled her arm. As shaky fingers pried her thin sleeve away, it was easy to see the blister already swelling—a harsh, mottled magenta on soft violet skin. Grillby’s breaths quickened and smoked at the sight of it.

“… … _Hurt_ you,” he gasped, ash filling his throat. Memories surfaced: _choking, screaming, innocents who had nothing to do with their suicidal war. What had he done?_ “… …Sorry, so sorry…Thoughtless, senseless! Accident! … …Didn’t mean… …!” Words were failing him, panic licking up his back as he recoiled.

“Grillby! Sweetspark, where are you going?!”


	23. "Don't look", UF

“Papyrus!” Red couldn’t reach his side fast enough, scattering the dust of his attackers as he knelt. Pap was in a fetal position, arms shielding his head. His bones rattled audibly in fear of the next blow. “It’s done. They’re gone, it’s over. They ain’t gonna hurt’cha again, I promise.”

Papyrus’ shivering eased slightly at that, but he still didn’t lift his arms. “…Don’t look,” he choked out. Sans stiffened.

“What’d they do?” As his brother shied away, Red snatched for his nearest wrist, ignoring a stab of guilt at his flinch. “Papyrus, let me see! What did they do to you?!”

After another beat of hesitation, Papyrus peeked tearfully out at him. Deep, ugly cracks rent down his brow, through his eye socket to meet the curve of his cheekbone.


	24. Memory Loss, UT

“Human, do you wish to play hide-and-seek? I’m afraid I must insist you return to bed, by order of the queen and the healer!” Papyrus explained, soul sinking when Frisk cringed away from him. They were cowering under the cover of dirty laundry, eyes only brimming with further terror when he took an uncertain step forward. “Human, please—”

“Papyrus, is something wrong?” Toriel demanded, gasping as she took in the situation. “Oh, thank heavens! My child, you’ve woken at last!” Frisk’s shaky breaths quickened as she reached out. “It’s alright now, dear! You’re going to be alright. The other day, you…you took a terrible fall while you were playing. We’ve been worried sick over you, Frisk.”

Pallid and trembling, the child glanced between them. “What…Who are you?” they whispered. “How do you know my name?”


	25. Car Accident, UT

Muffet had wanted to walk. She had pulled on her date’s arm, begging nicely, but Grillby’s practicality about the distance had won out in the end. They were the only foreigners on the bus, the humans clearly uncomfortable with their presence. Disdainfully Muffet had bared her fangs at them, daring them to say a word.

Now, pinned like a bug under the groaning debris, she had screamed futilely for those same humans’ aid. Those who had survived the crash had already scrambled to safety, abandoning the dead and the monsters. Tears of fury and fear staining her gashed cheeks, Muffet strained against the twisted metal frame.

“Grillby,” she coughed frantically, mouth laced with dust and thick smoke he churned into the cabin. He was sprawled just out of her reach, unmoving. “Wake up! Y-You’ll ignite the engine! Get up, _please!_ Help me!”


	26. Recovery, KT/DT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to Chapter 13, "Hiding Injury"

“Boss, I told you I’m fine now,” Killer protested, hoping his frustration masked some of the needling discomfort. His sternum still felt rickety, stitches of soreness digging at his sides as he breathed. “Ugh…My only pain is the boredom of staying here while the others get to revel in your service!”

“Oh, but you _are_ still of use here! Your negative emotions about being left behind do me a great deal of good,” Nightmare promised with a glittering smile, one that waned slightly when his subordinate growled. “Killer, a caved edge of your broken ribs threatened to penetrate your soul. Is that an experience you want to repeat?”

“…No, sir.”

“Then I suggest—” A slimy tendril crawled around his bruised clavicle, making Killer shiver and hiss in surrender. “—that you take your bedrest as I see fit.”


	27. Truth Serum, UT

“I’m just waiting for the day the kid stops stringing us along and slaughters us for good. K-Kinda looking forward to it, actually. Rip the bandage off. I— _nghh_ , I shouldn’t be telling you this.”

If he didn’t want them to know, why was he _still talking?_ Sans’ ribs were heaving, his mind abuzz with whatever magic he’d been dosed with. Secrets ran like water through his teeth, as unstoppable as the dawning shock on the others’ faces.

“One time I was close to finishing it myself, not giving Frisk the satisfaction. ‘You want something done right…’ But, y’know. Papyrus. He still needs the hope that I’m gonna get better, even though I’m probably not gonna bother trying. He always needs more hope, ‘specially since Undyne and I lied about believing he could get into the guard…”


	28. "You have to let me go", UT

“This isn’t over yet, Sans. The battle has only just begun! They say that the general prognosis for—for this _bone cancer_ is good, given proper treatment!”

“Bro.”

“Six in ten afflicted people can survive _years_ after diagnosis; many of those may be cured completely! With hard work and my expert caretaking, you’ll be j-just fine! You’ll—”

“Papyrus, listen,” Sans murmured, eyes downcast as he twisted the hem of his hospital gown. “I know you’re scared. I know you’re gonna fight tooth and bone for me, like always. But if…something _happens_ …you have to let me go. You gotta promise that you won’t blame yourself, and you’ll figure out how to be okay. Eventually. All I want is for you to be happy, even if I’m not there to see it.”

Papyrus’ smile quavered, his resolved posture crumbling. “S-Sans…”

“Promise me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's the final day! It was a lot of fun, though (for me, not for the monsters ^^") I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
